Cassie's Wedding
by ispksarcasm
Summary: It's Cassie's wedding day and she decides to play match maker. S/J D/V, rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Cassie's Wedding

Disclaimer: not mine… sadly.

Cassie entered the reception hall, her arm linked with her new husbands. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the blinding brightness of the spotlight. As soon as she could see again she scanned the room and finally spotted them. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, the original SG-1 team and the closet thing she'd ever have to a family. Along with them were General Hammond and the 2 newest members of SG-1, Vala Mal Doran and Colonel Cam Mitchell. They were all beaming at her and she beamed back, this really was one of the happiest days of her life.

As the party progressed, she and her husband, Dominic, made the rounds saving the SG team for last. She finally reached them and immediately pulled Sam into a bone-crushing hug then Jack and hugging him while he kissed her cheek, turning and doing the same to Daniel and Teal'c. She even hugged General Hammond who smiled at her, Cassie greeted Cam and Vala a little more hesitantly, she didn't know them like she knew the others, but she had wanted them here all the same.

"Cassie you look beautiful!" Sam said, practically shouting so as to be heard over the music while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c pulled over Dominic and began threatening him with the same threats he had heard since he and Cassie had started dating. Even though he had heard them a thousand times before he was still terrified of the three men. Cassie twirled showing off her dress, when she came full circle and stopped, she looked at the colonel for the first time that night.

"And you're not so bad yourself Sam," she said with a smile. She had forbidden military wear of any kind. "_Not even the shoes Jack!"_ she remembered saying to a disappointed general. She looked the military officer up and down, she did in fact look quite stunning. Her knee length black dress that hugged her body perfectly, the spaghetti straps hanging loosely on her shoulders that she could swear she saw Jack looking at out of the corner of his eye, though he denied everything. The two girls began talking until Cassie noticed her husband looking particularly terrified. She walked over linking her arm with Dominic's and glaring at the three men. She laughed at the innocent looks the donned.

Music began to play in the background and she heard the DJ announce that it was time for her "father"- daughter dance. Seeing as Cassie had no father on earth she grabbed Jack's hand and led him onto the dance floor. She remembered back to when she had asked him to do this for her. It was right after she told them all that she was engaged.

_He was there with the rest of them his happy expression just slightly off with the sadness that his Cassie really _was _all grown up now. She had already told Sam what she planned to do and she thought it was a great idea._

_"So… Jack," she said, he looked up when she said his name, their eyes met for a second before Cassie let hers fall to the floor, "Would you… um… would you like to give me away?" She looked up after she finished the question. She smiled at the look on his face. He was blushing, actually blushing, and his jaw hung open in shock, though his lips slowly formed a smile as he settled into the idea._

_"I'd love to Cassie," he said and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Everyone was silent for a few moments just happy that Cassie was happy. Then he said, "But do I have to give you away to him?" he asked sounding slightly hopeful, "Can't I just keep you, where no boy can ever touch you?" She took off her shoe and threw it at his head; he dodged it and pulled her into a hug instead._

She smiled at the memory as Jack pulled her to him gracefully, one hand on her waist the other in her hand. He smiled at her and she was happy she had chosen him to do this. He began to twirl her around on the floor while everyone watched.

"You look beautiful Cassie," he said, in the way a father would say to a daughter.

"And look at you, you handsome devil," she replied looking down at his black suit, very proud of her no military wear condition.

"You're quite a good dancer, Jack," she said and he smiled a little twirling her around on the spot. As he pulled her back to him she glanced over at her husband and smiled; Jack followed her gaze and smiled too.

"He's still scared of me," he said proudly. She looked back up at Jack and shook her head.

"You shouldn't torture him like that, he hasn't done anything wrong," she said

"Yet!" Jack growled.

Her smile grew, "You have plenty of people at the pentagon to scare."

"But that's no fun, Cass," whined at her, jutting out his lower lip just a little. She laughed at the look and he smiled at her laugh.

"Listen Jack, I love Dom and he loves me. He'd never do anything to hurt me and you know it," she said ending the joking argument there.

"I know, I know," he said sounding defeated.

"Speaking of love," she began in a tone she used for plotting. He immediately became suspicious and narrowed his eyes at her though they didn't miss a step. "If you don't ask Sam to dance soon I'm gonna find a way to get you court-marshaled," she said.

He sighed, he had seen this coming. She knew his feelings for the blonde scientist, how she knew he never found out, but she knew. She also knew about the regulations though. "Dancing with her could get me court-marshaled," he said sadly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Jack, what is your current job?"

His eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting this. "Uh… pretty much paper work for the Pentagon." He said thoroughly befuddled.

"And do you really care about this job?" she asked, her tone suggesting that she already knew the answer. Now he saw where she was going with this. He thought about the item in his coat pocket as he swirled Cassie around the floor. He wouldn't tell Cassie just in case he chickened out, but he knew it was there and his thoughts revolved around it as he answered her question.

"Yes, I live for the thrill. There's a constant threat of paper cuts and ink stains, it's practically a war zone," he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm as they continued to spin around the floor, hundreds of eyes on them with no idea what they were talking about and how pivotal it was, pivotal to the two dancing anyways.

Her smile grew, "And Sam, do you care about her?"

"What do you think Cass?" he responded, glancing at the blond in her seat. He could tell she was crying, but so were most of the girls in the room, even Vala looked a bit teary.

"Okay, so here's a suggestion…" she said as he twirled her one last time and the song came to an end. She leaned up, her heels leaving the ground so that her lips were next to his ear, "_Prioritize_," she whispered, as the cheers began. She kissed his cheek, really hoping he would piece this together. He stood frozen in the center of the floor watching her walk away, Dominic meeting her half way. Clinks rang out as people brought their knives and spoons to their glasses, asking the couple to kiss. They gladly complied, watching them kiss like that; he couldn't keep his thoughts away from Carter and how much he would love to kiss her that way. Hell, just to kiss her could be nice.

He knew what she was getting at, how could he not. He had thought about the possibility of retiring who-knows how many times. He already had the letter written up, undated and unsigned, hidden away. He glanced toward the woman in question. She looked amazing, when she had walked out in that dress his jaw nearly hit the floor and he stammered for about five minutes before being able to form coherent sentences in her presence. Her spaghetti straps were dangling on her shoulders, the curvy neck dipping just low enough to drive him wild, the dress itself was alright, but on her it looked a million dollars. His eyes looked over her, following every curve that the perfect dress accentuated all along her body, reaching her heels he worked his way back up. She looked up, feeling his gaze, thankfully he was back on her face by then, and she smiled.

A beautiful, dazzling smile that made Jack's old knees grow weak. He loved that smile; he would do anything for her if all she did was grace him with that gorgeous smile, his smile. At that moment he made up his mind and he grinned at her. A smile that he always saved, just for her, a smile that made her stomach fill with butterflies. He began to walk over both beaming, but not before he threw a look at Cassie whose face clearly said, 'Finally.'

* * *

Watching Jack head toward Sam made Cassie smirk, she was winning the battle; she was finally, _finally_ going to get those two together. She turned her gaze to the rest of her make shift family. She saw Vala waving a hand at a slightly delirious Sam, Cam telling a story to Teal'c who merely smiled and George who was laughing, and then there was Daniel. She looked at Daniel and that's when she saw it, that look you get when you're in love. The head-over-heels, I'm in deep trouble kind of love, the love that she had with Dom and Sam had with Jack. She curiously followed his gaze across the table to a one Vala Mal Doran.

Another smile lit up her face, a plan already forming in her head and she flew over there as fast as her dress would allow. She walked over to the men and tapped Teal'c on the shoulder bringing him out of his conversation with Cam and George, "Excuse me sirs, but do you think I could borrow Teal'c for a minute?" The men both smiled and nodded and continued their previous conversation while Cassie dragged the jaffa away from the table and out of ear shot. The burly man merely raised an eye brow, wondering what Cassie was up to now.

"So, I was just looking at Daniel and I saw him gazing at Vala looking a bit like a love sick puppy," she started, she figured why not get straight to the point. Teal'c smiled and she took this as a good sign, "If I happened to look at Vala might I see the same picture?" she asked, hopefully.

"Indeed," came the deep-voiced answer.

"Good…" and the plotting tone was back in her voice.

* * *

"…and so then he said… Sam? Sam are you still with me?" Vala had been talking to Sam, had being the operative word. She was a little peeved that her best friend would just stop listening to her mid- juicy gossip story. Sam's head was turned away and she was smiling a vibrant smile that Vala had never seen on her before. She leaned over and followed her gaze across the dance floor, she smiled, she should have known, Jack.

He was beaming at her like a goofy teenager in love. She looked away to give them their moment together. She glanced around at her friends, she watched Cassie walk over and pull Teal'c away but she continued to scan the table. Cam and General Hammond were talking and they were getting boring to look at fast, she figured she could chance a look at him now. She looked over to Daniel Jackson and found that he had been staring at her. They locked eyes and held for a second before both looked away in embarrassment. It had been like this for a while now, all the uncomfortable tension between them. She wondered what had shifted that finally put them over that line. He turned and joined the conversation with Cam and the General but kept shooting glances her way. She figured she had given the two love birds time enough to be alone and turned back to them to save herself from looking at the man across the table.

* * *

A/N: so this is my first non-one shot, it was going to be a one shot but was just getting too long. so now it will be a bit longer.

lemme know what you think, please *shamelessly points to review button*


	2. Chapter 2

Jack went over to where Sam was sitting. She beamed up at him the whole way and he beamed back. When he spoke his mouth was dry, damn, what was wrong with him? Oh, yeah, Carter. He held out his hand and asked, "Care to dance?"

Vala sat there watching the interaction, her eyes switching rapidly between the two; she wanted her friend to be happy, plus being there for the story always helps when you start to spread gossip. Sam's smile grew wider if possible, "Love to," she stood, taking his hand and glancing at Vala who was grinning widely and sent her a wink. Sam wondered if the General noticed the effect the contact between them, even so small, was having on her.

He led her to the center of the dance floor where he gracefully spun her into him, placing his hand on her waist the other still holding onto her hand. They began to dance across the floor, "You dance well, sir," she said, she was a little shocked, though she had just seen him dance with Cassie she had never expected him to be so… perfect.

"So do you, Carter," he said with a sideways smile that always made her go weak at the knees, which admittedly made it harder to dance.

"Where'd you learn?" She asked genuinely curious. He searched her face for a moment before responding.

"My mom," he said, "her and my dad, they used to dance every night." He said with a slight laugh, "No matter how busy they were, they always had time for one dance. They were great together, they really were and they could dance like you've never seen. Fred and Ginger had nothing on those two. I used to sit and just watch them when I was a kid. And then… he died," he said his smile fading slightly.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled placing her head on his shoulder; she knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"So was I," he said, "It was a long time before she danced again, then one night she calls me down stairs, the radios on to their song and she says 'It's time you learned how to dance like your father,' and so I learned. The tango, the waltz, the salsa, you name it," He said smiling again, "I danced with her every night until the night I went to the academy," Sam picked her head up off his shoulder and smiled at him.

They remained silent after that and just held each other. Twirling around the floor, both pretending not to notice how he led her slightly closer than as necessary. The warmth of his hand on her waist was driving her crazy. The next song was faster and he spun her out and back, while she threw back her head and laughed. The sound of her tinkling laugh brought a smile to his lips. The next song was slow again and he pulled her in, their bodies flush against each other.

About half way through the song, he twisted his head putting his lips next to her ear before whispering, "Let's get out of her, go for a walk in the garden," his breath tickled her ear and she tried not to shiver, tried and failed. He smiled as he felt her reaction and felt her nod, not trusting her voice at the moment. And he led her through the doors to the garden, thinking back to the item in his pocket and really hoping this would all go well.

* * *

Vala sat in her seat, trying very hard not to look at Daniel. She didn't have to try hard for very long though, after Sam got up, it took all over 30 seconds for a group of men to surround her and ask her to dance, she was slightly saddened that Daniel wasn't one of them, but took the hand of the one nearest her and he led her on to the dance floor. She put on her best fake smile and began to dance with the stranger. She closed her eyes and pretended it was Daniel, why was this so hard? She had never found it hard to get a guy to like her before, but no matter how much she flirted with him Daniel just shoved her away, was there something wrong with her? Of course there was, she had fallen for someone, someone who didn't love her back, somone named Daniel.

* * *

Daniel watched from his seat as a group of men surrounded Vala. He slammed his drink on the table which didn't go unnoticed by Cam or George. "Sorry," he mumbled. Neither accepted that nothing was wrong but decided that this didn't seem like the best time to press him about it.

Why was it that wherever she went she attracted a following? It's not fair, he should be the one spinning her around the floor. What was he doing? Vala wouldn't ever like him, he was a geek and she was, well _very _beautiful. Things like that just didn't happen, no matter how much he wanted it too.

* * *

Teal'c nodded as Cassie finished describing her plan. He was relieved it was a relatively harmless plot, which was always a good thing with Cassie around. He bowed his head and walked over to Vala who was now on the dance floor looking slightly uncomfortable in some John Doe's arms. He tapped on the man's shoulder and said, "May I cut in?" The man didn't look like he wanted to give up Vala, but no one messes with a man Teal'c's size, he nodded curtly and walked away.

Vala's smile became less forced, "Hey Muscles!" she said, "I didn't figure you for the dancing type."

"I am not," came the simple reply from Teal'c. Regardless of his previous statement they began to dance. Teal'c hoped Casssie would hurry up with her part of the plan, as he said, he wasn't really the dancing type.

* * *

Cassie headed straight for the bitter Daniel. She had seen him nearly break his glass on the table when Vala got up to dance with that guy, Dominic's second cousin on his father's side. She had memorized the man's family tree because she had none of her own. She impatiently tapped Daniel's shoulder. He turned and she saw some of the bitterness melt out of his eyes, "Yes Cassie?" he asked, his voice calm, but not overly happy.

"Spare a dance for the bride?" she asked, he actually seemed happy she asked, glad for the distraction.

"Of course," he replied, he put his drink down, more gently this time and headed out to the floor her hand in his.

They began to dance, Cassie held him close, not in a romantic way but in a daughterly way. She looked up at him, "Daniel," she began, the plan was still in place but she wanted to make sure he knew that she loved him before she did anything else. Though he had looked happy when she had asked Jack to give her away, she knew he was a little hurt because she didn't choose him, and also knew he would never say anything about it. "I want you to know, I know how close you were to actually becoming my step father," he tensed a little at her words, "and I want you to know that I do think of you that way, as a father," she said. Hoping he understood that she really did think of him that way, it was all of them, they were all her family.

Daniel was still a little tense from the mention of Janet; he tried not to think about her. It was like Sha're all over again, whenever he heard her name he froze, and a thousand memories would come flooding back. _He looked into her eyes before he regained his memories, knowing there was something so important about the woman in front of him. They were at a park 'supervising' Cassie and Dominic, sitting on the bench next to her, just a little too close as she laced her fingers with his. His fingers locked in her hair as they kissed hidden from view in a broom closet at the SGC. He stopped at a jewelry store, looking for the perfect ring, he never did find it. _

But as he listened to what she had just said he looked at her with a sort of sad smile. "And you're like a daughter to me Cassie," he looked at her and kissed her forehead. He had loved Sha're and he had loved Janet, and now he loved Vala, the one woman he couldn't have. Cassie felt a tear coming down her cheek as she looked up at Daniel, he brushed it away and hugged her close not really dancing but just swaying back and forth where they stood, and just for a moment the schemer forgot her plan, then she thought about how this was her wedding day and knew her mom would have scolded her for being upset about anything. She smiled and snorted, Daniel looked at her and she said, "Look at me crying on my wedding day, mom would have hated to see me like this over her," Daniel smiled at her, knowing it was true. He wanted her to be happy and hell, he deserved to be happy too.

"Come on," he said slightly cheery again, "let's _dance!"_ She looked at him questioningly, then the song changed to a much faster song, and Daniel started to move her faster, the sappiness of the previous moment not forgotten but celebrated as they danced and laughed together.

Suddenly she remembered her plan and realized she was leaving Teal'c hanging. Cassie nodded her head at some unknown benefactor and suddenly Teal'c and the Vala were dancing next to them. Teal'c looked at Cassie and she saw him give her a slight nod, she turned her attention back to Daniel he twirled her out and as he did her hand left his and a millisecond later Teal'c had spun Vala out letting her go and after a couple of crafty maneuvers they had changed partners.

"Opfhh," Daniel cried out when Vala came into him rather hard and out of instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist. Cassie and Teal'c smiled at each other and danced away. As Daniel and Vala looked at each other for a moment in shocked silence and then turned their heads to the direction of their previous partners and shouted, "_Cassie!" _and "_Muscles!"_

* * *

They walked out to the garden in silence, him holding her hand to lead her out and both savoring the touch. They reached the spectacular garden and stopped for a minute to take in their surroundings. The garden was beautiful, the path they were on was surrounded by trees and flowers, all intertwined with white lights that in the darkness of the night seemed to glow as if by magic. Jack began to think of how much this reminded him of the Garden of Eden, and was just about to voice his thought but then he remembered how little Adam and Eve wore and decided that this was a thought better kept to himself. They walked along the path until they came to a fountain. Sam let go of his hand and sat on the edge of the pool of water and looked at him, making her dress slide up her legs not far enough to be revealing but just far enough to keep him staring… and staring.

"Uh, sir?" Sam asked looking at him and blushing slightly.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began loosening his tie, damn, when had it gotten so hot out? "Uh, sorry… um… I have something I want to talk to you about, well two somethings actually." He _was_ going to do this.

"Yes?" she asked searching his face for an answer.

"I'm retiring," he said.

Her eyes widened with shock and… was that hope he saw? "Jack," she breathed, he smiled at the use of his first name rather than sir or general or some other ridiculous title he had, "why?" She thought she knew why, she really hoped she knew why, but she had to ask, to know for sure. She continued searching his face for the answer she wanted… no, needed to find there.

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, because of you," he said, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible in the situation. But his voice betrayed him, cracking on the word you and she heard her answer rather than saw. He brushed over this break in bravado by clearing his throat a bit before stepping over to the fountain where she sat. He sank down next to her taking her hand in his and said, "That is, if you still want me to." He was never good with saying what he felt, he wasn't sure how else to tell her.

She knew what he was asking; his retirement would mean a relationship for them. Because of the frat regulations this hadn't been possible before. Even now it was still illegal because technically he was still working for the SGC just a higher position. Most would have missed the slight desperation in his voice but Sam didn't, she knew him far too well. If she walked away from him now, he would break and there would be no putting him back together.

She grabbed his chin with her free hand forcing their eyes to meet, "Of course I want you too, Jack, in fact, I can't think of anything I want more," she said sincerity and love dripping from each of the words, "but do you really want to do this?" She couldn't ask him to do this for her.

"Carter," he said gaining back his bravado with her admission, "I'm pencil-pushing for the Pentagon. Trust me, I'm sure," pulling on her hand he put it to his lips and kissed it, she closed her eyes savoring the feel of his lips on her skin. "I'll hand in my papers tomorrow,"

She opened her eyes again and met his, and she smiled at him, _his_ smile, and he grinned at her, _her_ smile. And for a moment, nothing else existed. Then Sam realized something and asked, "Uh… what was the second something?" and then his smile grew wider.

* * *

A/N: so who thinks they know what the second something is? haha, i wont keep you waiting for long, i don't think. i hope to get it up soon (thats what he said) sorry couldn't resist that one. hope you all liked Cassie's little plot!

okay so there was a bit more sappiness and stuff in this one. haha i had to bring up Janet b/c i love her and daniel together almost as much as i love daniel with vala.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Daniel and Vala turned to look back at each other, realizing they were holding each other very closely. Daniel slowly and regretfully lessened his grip on the beautiful woman allowing for a few inches of space between their bodies. Their eyes met and without speaking they began to dance slowly as a new song came on. Both were in a minor state of shock, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Vala recovered first, she smiled, her first non-forced smile of the night as she found herself in Daniels arms, "Well, wonder what that was all about," she said.

Shaking his head slightly Daniel regained control of himself, "Cassie," he said as if that explained everything, and in a way she supposed it did. She laughed a laugh that made his stomach fill with butterflies. And then they just danced because they had nothing to say, but their eyes stayed locked the entire time communicating every unsaid feeling. They slowly began holding each other closer and closer until most of them were connected in some way, her bright red dress against his black suit. The last notes of the song rang out and Daniel dipped her, their faces only an inch apart. They froze, this was new and different and they weren't sure what to do.

"Oh for God's sake just kiss already!" Cassie's voice rang out through the speakers, and the couple turned their heads to see a slightly frantic bride holding the DJ's microphone and staring intently at them. Quite a few heads turned and they found themselves in the center ring at the circus. He pulled her out of the dip, their eyes back on each others.

Vala let out a small giggle and said, "Well, if it's for the bride…" she trailed off her eyes searching his.

"Oh, trust me," he answered, "it isn't," and then he closed the short distance between them, causing cheers to erupt all around the hall.

* * *

Jack pulled one of his hands away from hers and shoved his hand into his coat pocket where he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. She gasped as she saw the black velvet box and watched him slide off the fountain and then down on to one knee, never breaking their eye contact.

"Samantha, you know I've never really been good with words, so bear with me," she smiled remembering some specific incidents, "I know I'm old, and a fool, who loves to go fishing in a pond with no fish, and has a slight tendency to obsess over the Simpsons, but with you-" he swallowed, "you're my everything. And I… I love you, Samantha. Will you marry me?"

She was stunned into a silence, he had said so little but it meant so much. She didn't think he was old or a fool, she did think he obsessed over the Simpsons but anyone who met him knew that. She thought he was the most wonderful man she would ever meet and she loved him more than life itself. She sat there gaping at him until he cleared his throat and said, "Uh… Sam I kinda need an answer." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes then?" he said as she pulled away, she nodded fervently as he placed the ring on her finger.

Tears of joy were seeping out of her eyes and when he sat on the fountain's edge next to her she just had to kiss him. She leaned in and their lips met, she loved the taste of him. His tongue darted past her lips and she opened, loving the way it felt when their tongues met. His hands were low on her back; hers locked in his hair as he leaned down his back against the fountain's cool marble, bringing her on top of him. She moaned into his mouth loving that she was kissing him and he was kissing her, her Jack. They broke apart when they heard cheers erupting from the not so distant reception hall. They looked at the hall, then at each other. Smiling when their eyes met, she brought her lips to his one more time before she got off of him and pulled him up so they could go investigate.

* * *

Jack and Sam entered to hear cheers still echoing around the hall, "What the hell is going on in… Whoa," Jack stopped his question, finding his answer in the middle of the dance floor where his best friend stood kissing Vala, quite passionately. His hands were in her hair and hers around his neck, after getting over the initial shock, both Sam and Jack began cheering with the rest of the crowd until the two pulled back.

"Wow," Daniel said breathing heavily.

"Wow's right," she said her breathing just as labored.

Cassie's voiced bounced out of the speakers as she said, "FINALLY!" Then, "Oh, Jack, you're back!" she said putting the microphone down mid sentence and rushing over to where the two stood in the entryway as everyone else resumed eating their dinner or dancing, "So?" she said impatiently.

"I prioritized," was Jacks answer, earning a squeal from Cassie and a confused look from Sam. He shrugged at Sam and mouthed 'I'll tell you later,'

Sam hid her left hand in Jack's right and said, "We have something to tell everyone," she said smiling.

Cassie squealed again, "What? What! What?" she asked excitedly.

Jack laughed and said, "Since when are you everybody?"

"Fine," Cassie growled and grabbed Jack's other hand dragging them both to the table that Daniel and Vala had just returned to. Jack purposefully slowed his pace to annoy Cassie while the rest of the SGC members watched amusedly. Finally as they reached the table Cassie said, "Okay, now you have everyone so spill!" Cassie ran around behind Daniels chair and linked her arms around his neck leaning down and placing her chin on top of his head.

Jack and Sam smiled at each other, both choosing to torture Cassie just a bit more, " Jack and I have some news," Sam began.

"But first," Jack interrupted, "Way to go Danny boy!" Daniel smiled and laughed, interlacing his fingers with Vala's. While one top of his head Cassie screamed, "FOCUS!" causing Sam and Jack to laugh while the rest of her "family" became more interested.

"Right," Jack said, deciding he had tortured her enough, "well the first bit of news is that I'm retiring." Cassie squealed again while Daniel and Teal'c smiled. The rest of the group looked extremely confused.

"Why?" the three not so quick ones voiced. Jack smiled, thinking back to the time he had gotten stuck in the time loop.

_"George," he said walking in to the control room in civilian clothes._

_"Colonel what are you doing out of uniform?" he asked._

_"Handing you my resignation," he said handing the general a slip of paper and checking his watch._

_"Resigning? But why?"Sam had asked._

_"So I can do this!" he said pulling her into a kiss he had wanted for so long._

"So he can do this," Carter said, shocking him a bit, she pulled on his lapel with her free hand the other still hiding in his and kissing him full on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, nothing like the one they had shared outside, but it seemed to get the point across to Vala, Cam, and George. The original SG-1 members along with Cassie where beaming and the other three joined shortly after.

"Oh yeah, Daniel?" Jack asked smiling.

"Yeah, Jack?" the archeologist responded with an answering grin.

"Will you my best man?" Jack asked casually as if asking about the weather.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at once as Sam held up the ring. Jack was smiling while the rest of them all adjusted to the surprise. Cassie was so excited she nearly choked Daniel as she went to hug Sam. Daniel got up and hugged his best friend. "Course I will," he said smiling widely. They all in turn hugged Sam and Jack and then they stood in a small circle.

"Jack?" Cassie's voice sounded.

"Yeah Cass?" he asked.

"When did you get the ring?" she asked sounding confused. He smiled, he was wondering when she would figure that out.

"I've had it for a while. I never had the nerve to do it before, but something about you told me I was going to need it tonight and boy am I glad I brought it along," he said, Sam laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Cassie felt a hand snake around her waist and turned to see her husband smiling at her. Dominic looked at the others and received a sharp glare from General O'Neill. He removed his arm from her waist and took her hand instead; Jack smiled contentedly while Cassie said, "Jack! We just went over this." All she got was a sheepish grin in return.

"Honey, we got to go," Dominic said, "We've got a plane to catch," he smiled. She looked at the ring on Sam's finger to the interlocked fingers and smiled.

"Well, my work here is done," she said earning laughs from the whole group. Matchmaking was exhausting work, she was totally ready to go and spend a few weeks with her husband completely devoid of deadly general's stares. Her world was right and everyone was happy, this really was the best day of her life, she thought as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? hope you all liked it.

please please please review.


End file.
